Friendship is Magic III
Friendship is Magic III is a third game release by Hasbro and Disney and Square-Enix based on two-part episodes, A Canterlot Wedding. It has disney worlds taking from Dream Drop Distance. Plot The wedding announcement Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack are picnicking outdoors, when Spike interrupts them with the delivery of a royal scroll. The scroll is a set of instructions from Princess Celestia, asking Twilight and her friends to participate in the upcoming royal wedding in Canterlot. Applejack will provide catering, Pinkie Pie will set up the reception, Fluttershy will train and conduct the bird choir, Rainbow Dash will perform a sonic rainboom during the ceremony, and Rarity will design the wedding dresses. Twilight receives the keystone job of making sure everything goes as planned. Twilight wonders who the groom and bride are, prompting Spike to produce the invitation card. She is shocked to learn that it is her brother, Shining Armour, and "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" who are going to marry. Twilight sings about her close relationship with Shining Armour, her "Big Brother Best Friend Forever", and how they used to do everything together. She is upset because he never directly wrote to her about his wedding or who "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" was. Arriving at Canterlot On the train ride to Canterlot, everyone except Twilight is happily discussing the occasion; only Applejack notices Twilight's glumness. Upon inquiry, Twilight says that she is still thinking about Shining Armor's neglect of her, recalling that they had been seeing each other less and less frequently after her relocation to Ponyville. The train passes through a pink protective sphere encasing the city and comes to a halt under the scrutiny of many guards. Twilight, intent on confronting her brother, sees Shining Armour on a bridge dispatching soldiers and angrily calls his name. Shining Armor quells the alerted guards and runs down to greet his sister, affectionately calling her "Twily". Twilight immediately berates him for not telling her about the wedding, but Shining Armor pacifies her by explaining that he had no choice and that Princess Celestia wanted an increase in security in response to an exterior threat. Twilight concedes, but is still hurt at how her brother did not spare time for her. Shining Armor consolingly tells her that she has always been, and always will be, important to him, and asks her to be his Best Mare. When Twilight asks who the bride is, Shining Armor tells her that Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is actually the full name of Cadance, Twilight's former foalsitter. Twilight then gladly recalls childhood memories of young Cadance and herself, admiringly proclaiming her to be "beautiful, caring, and kind" and "the best foalsitter ever". The two used to frolic in the park, play on the swings, resolve lovers' quarrels, and recite their little chant: "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Now, Twilight's misgivings are banished and she is extremely pleased that her brother is going to marry a loving and caring mare. Cadance appears Twilight sees Princess Cadance and eagerly runs to her, saying "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!..." However, the Princess does not recognize the chant and is indifferent to Twilight altogether. Shining Armor says he needs to return to his station, and that Cadance will be monitoring the wedding planning. When Shining Armor states that they're both very happy to have Twilight there, Cadance gives her a malevolent smile. Directing the preparations Twilight goes to oversee the wedding preparations, starting with Applejack. Twilight ticks off the cake, ice sculpture, and bite-size apple fritters as Applejack tirelessly makes one after the other. When Cadance shows up to check the catering, Applejack offers her an apple fritter, which she insincerely calls "delicious". Applejack gives Cadance a pack full of them to take with her, but when Applejack turns around, Cadance levitates the fritters into the trash. Twilight, incensed by Cadance's ungratefulness, finds Rarity and begins to describe Cadance's temperamental behaviour. At the mention of her name, Cadance arrives at the dressing room with her bridesmaids (Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette, and Twinkleshine). Rarity expresses her gratitude for being able to play a part in the wedding, but the Princess ignores the greeting and critically looks at her dress. She is displeased with the results, and rudely requests that Rarity drastically alter the dress, even after her bridesmaids say they like it. Rarity is more than happy to comply with the royal commands, but Twilight calls Cadance "Princess Demandypants" when Cadance is out of earshot. Cadance then meets Pinkie Pie, who presents her flamboyant reception plans, including a board game, carnival music, and dancing. The Princess contemptuously likens the setup to a "party for a six-year old". Pinkie Pie takes it as a compliment and is oblivious to the insult. Meanwhile, Twilight has been eavesdropping on their exchange. Disbelief/Traveling to the worlds Nighttime falls and Princess Luna takes over Princess Celestia's vantage point on a watchtower. Meanwhile, the six friends and Spike are sipping drinks after a day of work; nonetheless, Twilight seizes the opportunity to find fault with Cadance, calling her the "absolute worst bride-to-be, ever". However, her friends heartily disagree with her and rationalize Cadance's apparent mean-spirited behavior. They try to suggest that Twilight is still being excessively protective of her brother, but Twilight loses her cool upon hearing this and asserts that her friends are too preoccupied with wedding preparations to notice anything unusual about Cadance's attitude. Later, when Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Applejack found the portal, they knew it could take them to see the worlds. And they went to them based. Talking to Shining Armor and witnessing his entrancement Later, after they came back from traveling from the worlds, Twilight storms into her brother's house and tries to talk to him privately, but is interrupted by Princess Cadance, who is also intent on speaking with him. In an adjacent room, Cadance scolds Shining Armor about a crest he is wearing. He protests and suddenly twitches; Cadance swiftly casts a spell on him, causing him to go wall-eyed. Twilight, petrified, runs away. Attempting to warn everyone Twilight runs to a mansion where her friends are staying. Upon entering, she sees all of her friends chattering and wearing elaborate dresses. They explain that Cadance had chosen them to be her new bridesmaids, and interpret it as a reward for their diligence and more evidence of her sweet personality. Nobody knows the location of the former bridesmaids, and the friends are too hyperactive to listen to Twilight's warning. She walks out unnoticed, saying dejectedly, "Looks like I really am on my own." The next day, the wedding rehearsal takes place. When Shining Armor turns to his best mare to take his wedding ring, Twilight is not there. At that moment, Twilight bursts into the wedding hall, dramatically exclaiming that neither Shining Armour nor she should stand next to Princess Cadance. Ignoring the anxious inquiries of Fluttershy and Applejack, Twilight approaches the podium and points at Cadance, crying, "She's EVIL!", to the dismay of all present. While aggressively cornering Cadance, Twilight condemns Cadance's terrible behavior towards her friends, the sudden disappearance of the bridesmaids, and the damaging spell she cast on Shining Armor. Cadance is completely bewildered at Twilight's accusations and runs away in tears. Twilight chases her out, shouts a few parting words, and proudly trots back into the hall until she runs into Shining Armor's resolute frame. He is visibly fed up and disproves each of his sister's arguments. Cadance's magic was intended to alleviate his migraines that were caused by 24/7 maintenance of the protective magic barrier. Secondly, she replaced her bridesmaids because they only wanted to meet Canterlot royalty. Lastly, her behavior towards Twilight's friends was due to the stress of having to make all of the decisions for the wedding, since Shining Armor was preoccupied with defending Canterlot. Shining Armor goes on to contrast Cadance's effort with Twilight's lack of concern for the wedding. He storms out, dismissing Twilight from her Best Mare post and suggesting that she should not even attend the wedding at all. Her friends and Princess Celestia also leave to check on Cadance, and Princess Celestia even adds that she herself has a lot to think about. Twilight is left in the wedding hall alone, where she tearfully laments the loss of a brother and a potential sister. When Twilight is still sprawled on the stairs of the podium, Princess Cadance appears before her to comfort her, stroking her mane affectionately. Twilight tearfully apologizes, and Cadance replies ominously by saying that she will be sorry. A ring of green fire surrounding Twilight surrounds her and begins to engulf her. Trapped/Travel to new worlds Twilight Sparkle is now imprisoned inside a cave. Using her horn to illuminate the cave, she finds herself imprisoned within the long-forgotten crystal depths of Canterlot, where "Princess Cadance" appears before her through the reflections on the crystal walls and mocks her, hinting on her motives and Shining Armor's involvement. Angered, Twilight tries to shoot the taunting reflection with blasts of magic, one of which destroys a wall to reveal a startled and dishevelled Princess Cadance. Twilight immediately tackles her to the ground. The pink pegasus unicorn beseeches the unicorn not to hurt her; seeing that it is Twilight, Cadance claims to be the real Cadance, and claiming that the Cadance up in the castle is an impostor. In an attempt to strike a chord, Cadance starts chanting their childhood rhyme. Twilight's suspicions are banished and they embrace. The fake Cadance's distant cackle strengthens the friends' resolve to escape the cave and stop the wedding. But then, in front of them was a portal lead to two more disney-based worlds. They went and complete, and went to escape the cave and stop the wedding. This Day Aria Meanwhile, the imposter Cadance breaks into a song, a reference to the 1989 Disney movie ''The Little Mermaid'', about finally fulfilling her lifelong dream. The fake Cadance wishes to marry Shining Armor - whom she has no feelings for - for her own purposes. At the same time, the real Cadance sings about how perfect the day was going to be, and her determination to save her fiancé. Focus shifts back and forth between Twilight and Princess Cadance hurried and frantic escape and the imposter Cadance walking down the wedding aisle, her plans on the brink of fruition. Chrysalis reveals her true identity Twilight and Princess Cadance escape the bewitched evil bridesmaids and fly out of the caverns. They approach the wedding hall and Twilight bursts in, interrupting the wedding. The imposter is discreetly infuriated about Twilight's persistence. The real Cadance appears, confusing the audience, and decries the bride as a dangerous changeling. The imposter, enraged, reverts to her true form in a burst of green fire; she is none other than Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings. She tells of her plot to use the power of Shining Armor's love to weaken him and the barrier he had cast over Canterlot, enabling her and her Changeling army to invade and claim Canterlot and eventually the remainder of Equestria. Even as she speaks, the Changeling army is battering away at the protective pink sphere, moments away from breaching Canterlot's defenses. Princess Celestia steps forth and says that even though Shining Armor is powerless, she can and will defend her subjects. She shoots a beam of magical light at Chrysalis, who retaliates with a beam of her own. The beams collide with great force, but after a short struggle, Chrysalis' beam gradually overwhelms Celestia's, and forcefully travels down the latter's, smacking her powerless on the ground. Chrysalis is astounded by the power of Shining Armor's love, taking delight in the princess's defeat. Struggling to stay conscious, Celestia instructs the six ponies to retrieve the Elements of Harmony, the only hope for stopping Chrysalis. Race to the Tower Heeding their princess's command, the six ponies race through Canterlot's streets. The Changelings finally shatter the protective sphere and gleefully forward their invasion, chasing civilians and destroying property. The six ponies find themselves hemmed in by a crowd of hungry, vicious Changelings. The Changelings transform into identical copies of the six. With no other options, both forces lock themselves in combat. Using everything they can, from their hooves to Pinkie Pie's party cannon, the six ponies wipe out enough scores of Changelings one by one. However, their reprieve is short; despite their valiant efforts, Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are held, has already been overrun by Changelings. With the numbers stacked heavily against the main six, they are soon captured. The power of love Back in the wedding hall, the Changelings have imprisoned Celestia in a lime green goo cocoon. Princess Cadance has been glued to the floor with the same substance. Cadance defiantly insists that the six friends will put an end to her terror, only to see a group of Changelings walk in with the said ponies held in custody. Chrysalis gloats about how everyone but Twilight was too fixated on the wedding to notice anything abnormal. Hearing this, Applejack apologizes on behalf of the others. Twilight assures everyone that she has no hard feelings. The Changeling Queen grows even more smug and sings a stanza from the This Day Aria as she looks out the window at the chaos her minions are causing. Unnoticed by Chyrsalis, Twilight blasts the goo substance off of Cadance's hooves, freeing her. Twilight urges her to try and break Shining Armor from the spell. In a teary embrace, Cadance breaks his trance with her spell of love. When Shining Armour appears to be still too weak to perform magic, Cadance declares that her love will give him strength. The two connect horns, creating a powerful, bright pink, purple and white whirlwind of magic that lifts the couple into the air and shakes the whole room. All this time, the couple's eyes had been closed; when they look into each other's eyes, their bodies glow with bright white light and the ball of light explodes in a heart shape. The dazzled ponies shade their eyes from the blinding light, while Chrysalis and the Changelings are thrown out of Canterlot for good. Cadance and Shining Armour gently land on the floor as Twilight runs to check on the grateful Princess Celestia. From there, the preparations for the real wedding commence with eagerness and joy. The true bride appreciates the efforts of all the ponies, and montages of her and the main six highlight her goodwill. The royal wedding At the real ceremony, Twilight Sparkle has taken her place as Shining Armor's best mare. Celestia proudly pronounces Cadance and Shining Armor mare and colt, and the two levitate their rings onto their horns. Celestia commends the heroism of Twilight and her friends by reinforcing the importance of trusting one's instincts and judgment. The bride and groom step out to a balcony to wave to a huge crowd of cheering ponies. As Shining Armor and Cadance kiss again, Celestia prompts Rainbow Dash. The camera cuts to a spectacular sonic rainboom arching over Canterlot. Rainbow Dash exclaims, "BEST... WEDDING... EVER!" while hurtling at top speed. The setting shifts to the wedding reception in the courtyard at night, where the newly-weds start dancing. Princess Luna joins her sister and the six ponies, innocently asking if she missed anything. Twilight sings one final song to conclude the night, while a montage of humorous and memorable photos taken during the party is shown. At the end, Shining Armor thanks her for all she has done and they come together for one more farewell embrace. Before departing, Cadance tosses her bouquet, which Rarity, in a screaming fit, snatches from the other bridesmaids. Twilight and her friends happily watch the couple's carriage depart, and Spike unknowingly humours them by saying that he has even better plans for the bachelor party. The game ends as beautiful fireworks adorn the sky above Canterlot. Worlds and Characters that Twilght Sparkle travels and meets with Applejack and Rarity ;La Cité des Cloches *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Claude Frollo *Phoebus *Victor, Hugo, and Laverne ;Prankster's Paradise *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Jiminy Cricket *Blue Fairy *Cleo *Monstro ;The Grid *Kevin Flynn *Sam Flynn *Quorra *CLU *Rinzler *Black Guard With Princess Cadance ;Country of the Musketeers *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Princess Minnie *Pluto *Pete *Beagle Boys ;Symphony of Sorcery *Mickey Mouse *Magic Broom *Chernabog